Why Do Fools Fall In Love?
by The Flower Child
Summary: The sequal to The Camp Secret...if you read that and likes the jokes and pranks, read this! Sakura thinks Tomoyo is trying to steal Syaoran. How will she deal with the situation? Don't worry, it's S&S. Enjoy! *It's Done!*
1. Default Chapter

WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE? SEQUAL TO THE CAMP SECRET  
  
A/N - Hey everyone! If you read The Camp Secret and thought that was funny, you will think this one is hilarious! Please enjoy this one! -The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS.  
  
*Chapter 1 - The Ides Of March*  
  
Sakura happily rollerbladed her way to school, her hair whisping in her face. She saw Syaoran and skated faster to catch up with him. "Hey Syaoran!" she called. He turned around and smiled. "I still can't belive the prank we played on Eriol." she continued.  
  
"Yeah, hey, can you exuse me for just a second?" She nodded and he turned back around, talking to Tomoyo. Sakura knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she just couldn't help herself. "So what were we saying we were going to do?" he asked.  
  
"I think we'd better talk about this later, how about we meet at my house tonight at 6:00 and we can do what we have to do?" she suggested. Syaoran nodded and Tomoyo walked away to talk to Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Syaoran continued to talk to Sakura.  
  
"Sorry about that. So whats up?" She didn't answer, just eyed him suspiciously. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned. She turned and shook her head. He gently touched her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "If somethings bothering you, you can tell me. you have my trust, my honesty, and my heart." She shook her head again.   
  
"No, Syaoran, nothing's bothering me." The school bell rang. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.   
  
"See you in history class!" he said walking away. Sakura just stood there in a faze until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Oh! Terada-Sensei!" She courtseyed for him.  
  
"You'd better hurry up or you'll be late for history class." he warned. She nodded and ran ahead.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
There were paper airplanes, shouting voices, and uncontrollable dancing until Terada-Sensei walked in. "Settle down class. Now today is a special day. We are going to study something new. Since today is March 15th, we are going to study the Ides Of March. Does anyone know what happened on the Ides Of March?"  
  
"Frosty the snowman came alive?" one voice shouted.  
  
"I found the combination to my safe?" came another.  
  
"I cleaned the crust out of-"  
  
"For God sakes! Your in eigth grade! Julius Ceaser was murdered!"  
  
"Ooooohhhhhh!" the class said in unison.  
  
"So anyways, Julius Ceaser was murdered beacause blah, blah, blah..." Sakura quickly took notes down. Syaoran tapped her shoulder and she turned around.  
  
"Hey Sakura, wanna go for ice cream after school today?" he offered. She smiled sweetly, nodded, and went back to taking notes. After the next 40 minutes, the bell rang, and Terada-Sensei concluded his lesson with 'Beware the Ides Of March.'   
  
'Hmmm...what is there to beware today?' she shrugged and walked on to her next class.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
'Where's Syaoran? He's supposed to take me for ice cream.' Sakura gazed around until her eyes were focused on him...and Tomoyo. She quickly ran over to see what was up. She walked straight up to him and said, "You are supposed to take me for ice cream. Are you still planning to?"  
  
"Yeah, just another second." He gently pushed Sakura aside.  
  
"6:00 at my house. Don't forget!" Tomoyo reminded him.  
  
"Uh-huh. I won't." He turned around to Sakura again. "Ready to go?" he asked. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Yup!" He put his arm around her and they began to walk to the ice cream parlor. About halfway there, Sakura began to question him.  
  
"So, what's up between you and Tomoyo, and whats going on at 6:00?" He got a little nervous.  
  
"Oh, she's helping me study for the Japenese test tomorrow! I'm going over her house at 6:00" Sakura didn't beleive it one bit.  
  
"Oh, OK." was all she said as they continued to walk to the ice cream parlor.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the ice cream parlor. "So what can I get you?" the guy asked.  
  
"I'd like a root beer float, please." Syaoran requested.  
  
"Oh, that sounds good. I'll have the same!" Sakura added.   
  
"Would you like to share mine?" he asked.  
  
"OK!" she replied happily.   
  
"So is that one or two floats?"  
  
"One." they said in unison. The guy made the float. Syaoran grabbed two straws and sat down next to Sakura. He shoved one in his pocket and put the other one in the creamy liquid.   
  
"Hey Syaoran, can I have my straw?" He looked at her.  
  
"We're sharing."  
  
"Oh, OK." She took a sip. "Whats the other one for?"  
  
"SPITBALLS!" They both giggled.  
  
"You look so cute when you laugh, you should do it more often." she told him. He smiled and took a sip. Just knowing that Sakura's sweet lips had touched that straw made him blush like crazy. They drank the float, Syaoran blushing more every time he took a sip. "What do you want to do now?" Sakura asked when they finished.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"OK." They walked to the park and sat beside Sakura's favourite cherry blossom tree. There was a moment of silence, until Syaoran broke it.  
  
"This tree is really ugly."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, its beauty comparted to that of yours...makes the tree look ugly." She blushed at the comment.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" she asked.  
  
"Beyond beautiful." Her blush darkened.  
  
"I love you Syaoran." He smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Sakura." He glanced at his watch. "Damnit! I only got forty-five minutes to get to Tomoyo's house! I gotta get home and change!"  
  
"Alright then, call me later Syaoran." And with that, they both walked home.  
  
  
And thats the first chapter! Am I off to a good start?   
  
('o') - Chapter 2 will be out soon, Eavesdropping!  
  
Thank you Mr. Blowfish, but your supposed to wait until I introduce you! You are so close to being fired, it's not even funny! Mr. Calamari is waiting for a job...heh heh. Anyway please write in the little box down there! Qustions, comments, concerns -  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  



	2. Eavesdropping

WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE? SEQUAL TO THE CAMP SECRET  
  
A/N - I have nothing to say at the moment. Happy reading and have a nice day. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - CCS = Clamp, not CCS = Flower Child  
  
*Chapter 2 - Eavesdropping*  
  
'He wouldn't lie to me...he never lies to me! But he is lieing! He would study with me, not Tomoyo! Something is up with him. But it could be Tomoyo. Is she trying to steal my Syaoran? More, is he falling for her? But he seems so sure of himself when he says he loves me. And why would he want to share a straw with me? And only someone who loves me a lot would give me a compliment as beautiful as that. Maybe Kero knows what to do? I'll get home and ask him.' Sakura ran home as fast as she could. When she was safe in her room, she called to Kero. He poked his head out of his little drawer.  
  
"I'm sleeping over here! Whaddaya want?" he said groggily.  
  
"Remember how I told you that Syaoran kissed me and told me he loves me?" she asked.  
  
"How could I forget that time."  
  
|| FlashBack ||  
  
"Kero, guess what?"  
  
"You bought me a Xzylon warriors game?" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, better! Syaoran loves me! And he kissed me!" At that moment, Kero's head caught on fire. He had more flames than the Firey Card.  
  
"He what?" Kero roared.   
  
"He kissed me and he loves me! I love him! I'm happy aren't you?"   
  
"Whatever makes you happy is OK with me, even if it means falling in love with the Chinese gaki. Oh, and Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I borrow the Watery Card?"  
  
|| End FlashBack ||  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I think he's cheating on me." Flames shot out of Kero's head again.  
  
"He's WHAT?" Sakura handed him the Watery Card.  
  
"Cheating on me."  
  
"That dirty piece of - " he was cut off.  
  
"Now, now, Kero, I'm not sure." He was still angry.  
  
"What is he doing to cheat on you?" She cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, it seems to me like he's flirting with Tomoyo. He keeps talking to her about going over her house at 6:00. he said it's to study for a Japenese test tomorrow, but I don't beleive him one bit."   
  
"What time is it?" Kero demanded. She gazed at her watch.   
  
"5:45. Why?"  
  
"Grab you wand and cards. We're goin' in."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
"Kero, this is such a stupid idea!" Sakura whispered. They were in the back of Tomoyo's house.  
  
"It's the only way we can really figure out if he's cheating on you."  
  
"What if we get caught?" she asked.  
  
"We're not. Just trust me." She sighed.  
  
"You better know what your doing Kero! Little Card, release!" Sakura shrank down to a miniature size.  
  
"Quick, hop on my back." Kero whispered. She did as he said and they flew up to Tomoyo's window. She peered inside. Tomoyo and Syaoran were siting on her bed flipping through magazines.  
  
"How much do they cost?" she asked.  
  
"6.99. But I could get them at Rite-Aid for less." he responded.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Got me." She continued to eavesdrop.  
  
"I am lovin' this!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. That is definitly cheating." Kero informed. Sakura was still unsure until Syaoran said the words that broke her heart.  
  
"Forget the cherry blossom, let's do things our way!"  
  
  
OK, it's starts to get a little confusing, but you should understand it soon! And now my good friend Mr. Blowfish.  
  
('o') - A Warning And A Vow is chapter three, and pray The Flower Child doesn't fire me!  
  
Ha ha. Very funny. ^-^' Questions, comments, concerns -  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
  
And please check out our webpage!  



	3. A Warning And A Vow

WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE? SEQUAL TO THE CAMP SECRET  
  
A/N - I have no idea why I named this chapter 'A Warning And A Vow.' I needed a title, so there ya go! Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS. Now READ!  
  
*Chapter 3 - A Warning And A Vow*  
  
Every day Sakura sat with Syaoran and Tomoyo at lunch, but not today. Today she was going to sit with someone else - Eriol. They sat at a table alone. "As you can tell Syaoran and I have been a couple since the Camping Trip." He nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am aware."  
  
"Well, not anymore." He almost spit the food out.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" she asked.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, Kero made me use the Little Card and ride on his back. I spied on Tomoyo and Syaoran. He said 'Forget the Cherry Blossom, let's do things our way.' Thats when I figured out...he's cheating on me." A nervous look came to Eriol's face.   
  
"That's...terrible."  
  
"And even Tomoyo! My best friend wouldn't do that to me. You are the only one I can trust now, Eriol."  
  
"Umm...whatever you say."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Subject report. Our target is on to you." The girl spit out her drink.  
  
"What how does she know?"  
  
"The yellow one has caught on too."  
  
"You mean Kero?"  
  
"Affirmitve. They spied on you last night." The girl growled.  
  
"Stall her while I have my time alone with him tonight. You are the only one I can trust, Eriol."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Eriol would keep his word. He would stall Sakura. He walked up to her. "Wanna get some pizza later?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be really cool! What time?"  
  
"Umm...is 6:00 alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thats fine."  
  
"Do you want to walk there together?"  
  
"OK! Meet me at my house a quarter to." Sakura walked on to her next class.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura screamed. "Hey Eriol!"  
  
"Hey, ready to go?"  
  
"Sure am." They walked to the pizza parlor and placed their order  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yesterday I went out for ice cream with my former boyfriend."  
  
"I see. First love is always hard." She frowned.  
  
"But he wasn't my first love! That was Yukito, but I regret liking him. I regret liking Syaoran too." The waitress brought their pizza. "I really regret it. I don't think I'll be able to talk to him again. Once you break up with someone, it's really hard to be friends again." A few tears ran down her cheek. "I really loved him." she cried. Eriol put his arm around her shoulder and handed her a napkin.  
  
"Hey, stop crying. If you want me to, I'll speak to Syaoran about this whole thing." She looked up at him.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" He nodded. "Thanks Eriol, your such a sweetie!" she said, reaching up and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. He blushed.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm going to do it because I'm your friend. Even if you did scare the hell out of me at the Camping Trip." They both giggled and ate their pizza.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The next day at school, Eriol pulled Syaoran over to talk to him. "Sakura thinks your cheating on her. You have to stop talking to Tomoyo when she's around."  
  
"How could she think that?"  
  
"Well, the 'Let's meet at 6:00' explaines partly. And she also says she doesn't want to talk to you again."  
  
"Great. Now how do I tell her whats going on?" he asked angrily.  
  
"You can't. You'll ruin everything. Want me to stall her for the next few weeks?"  
  
"Fine. But don't do anything stupid like you did at the Camping Trip." Eriol put his hand on his chest.  
  
"I promise I will do nothing of the sort."  
  
"Good. And I better not find out about it if you do."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Eriol did stall her for the next few weeks. They often went to the pizza parlor and for walks in the park. Then it came time for Sakura's birthday...  
  
  
It all comes together...heh heh! Here's Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Stay tuned for Chapter 4 - The Birthday Bash!  
  
I would like to thank my favourite radio station, Z100 for inspiration in the part where Eriol and Sakura talk in the pizza parlor. Thank you Rich Davis on Z100.   
  
Questions, comments, concerns -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
  
And please check out our webpage!  



	4. The Birthday Bash

WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE? SEQUAL TO THE CAMP SECRET  
  
A/N - And we get to the part where everything comes together! Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS. Now READ!  
  
*Chapter 4 - The Birthday Bash*  
  
Sakura threw the covers off of herself. "Today is my birthday!" she exclaimed. The phone rang.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Eriol!"   
  
"Do you want to go for a walk? I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."  
  
"OK, lemme get dressed. Bye." She hung up and changed out of her pajamas. The doorbell rang. "Hi!" They walked to the park. "What a lovely day!"  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty nice." He suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Ijust remembered - I left something at Tomoyo's house!" He grabbed her hand and ran twords her house.  
  
"What exactly did you leave there?"  
  
"Umm...my wallet!" They ran up the stairs and rang the bell. Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Oh, hey guys." she said casualy.  
  
"Eriol left his wallet here." Sakura remarked.  
  
"Oh, c'mon in." She led them in the living room.   
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at the top of their lungs, jumping out from behind furniture, and throwing confetti everywhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" She nearly fainted.  
  
"You did this for my Tomoyo?"  
  
"I had lots of help." A hand tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around. It was Sayoran. He pulled her close and kissed her in front of everyone. They all clapped, cheered, and a few people whistled.  
  
"You still love me?" she asked.  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that? Hell yeah, I love you! I only met with Tomoyo every day to plan this." She was confused.  
  
"But what about the 'Forget the cherry blossom, let's do things our way?'" He laughed.  
  
"We were going to get cherry blossom confetti," he put some in her hand. "But we got stars and wings instead."  
  
"Wow, just like the - " He put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh! That's a secret. Oh yeah, and we used Eriol to stall you while we planed this shindig." She laughed.  
  
"Let's eat cake!" someone shouted.  
  
"OK!" After eating cake, opening presents, having a dance contest, and listening to music, Eriol pulled Sakura over to the side.  
"Do you like your party?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, sure do!"  
  
"Are you happy your together?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"There's only one thing missing."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" He smiled mischeviously.  
  
"Payback."  
  
  
Go ahead Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Make sure you here for the last chapter, Chapter 5 - Payback!  
  
You must, must, must read the next chapter! And you must, must, must laugh! So don't forget to laugh! Questions, comments, concerns -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
  
And please check out our web page!  



	5. PayBack

WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE? SEQUAL TO THE CAMP SECRET  
  
A/N - The last chapter! You will laugh! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I've answered it many times, and I still don't own CCS! [Does anyone read the Disclaimer anyway?]  
  
*Chapter 5 - Payback*  
  
Sakura ran to her room. "Kero, guess what?"  
  
"Well, if I say you bought me the Xzylon Warriors game, your just going to say no, so I don't know. What happend?"  
  
"Syaoran and I are back together but we never were apart!"  
  
"Sakura that doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Oh well." She took a few things out of her drawer.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kero asked.   
  
"I'm going to have a little fun." She whispered in Kero's ear what the plan was. He was rolling on the floor with laughter. She looked out the window. Eriol was on the porch. "I'm calling now!" He nodded. She picked up the phone and dialed Syaoran.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi there!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you again for the party." The doorbell rang. "Oh, that's the doorbell. Call me back in ten minutes OK?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"C'mon in!" she yelled out the window to Eriol. He ran to her room. "Everything is all set. And no imitating, you really have to do it to get the full effect." He sighed.  
  
"Rrr...fine. But not too much!" A few minutes later the phone rang. "OK, do it." he said nervously. She picked up the phone. "AAAHHH! Why do you have to be so HOT?" he yelled.  
  
"I'll be right there Eriol. Sorry Syaoran."  
  
"What are you doing over there, Sakura?" he asked concerned. He heard moans from Eriol.  
  
"C'mon Sakura, I'm beggining to loose the feeling in my - ACK!"  
  
"Gotta go Syaoran, Eriol needs me." She hung up the phone.  
  
"I am going over there right now to see whats up." Syaoran annnouced angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you go through that pain." Sakura apologized, handing him an ice pack.  
  
"It's OK, that was fun anyway. I can't wait till he gets here." A few minutes later the door burst open and an angry Syaoran was standing there.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sakura looked up from what she was doing.  
  
"We're just making arts and crafts. See, popsicle stick picture frames!" she said holding one up.  
  
"What was all that moaning?" he asked.  
  
"Eriol got burned by the hot glue gun." They started cracking up.  
  
"I'm missing something, arn't I?"   
  
"Gotcha! That was payback for making me feel miserable cause I though you were cheating on me!" They all laughed.  
  
"Alright, let's make a deal. No more jokes and pranks!" Syaoran declared.  
  
"OK!" They declared. Just then, Tomoyo poked her head in the window, holding her video camera.  
  
"You mean I can't even spy anymore?"  
  
"TOMOYO!" they all shouted. Then they started laughing again.  
  
('o') - THE END!  
  
Hope you liked muh story! Please write me a reveiw in the little box down there!  
  
~*~ The Flower Child ~*~  



End file.
